Through it all again
by AnimeOtakuForever5
Summary: Things have changed since the war 50 years ago. Ichigo and his friends have died and all become shinigami but the other captains start to dislike him despite his help throughout the war. Ichigo is too strong for one man to be. Some captains start to plot against him and get rid of him. Ichigo goes back in time instead, taking his place right before he saves Rukia from Seireitei.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please review! Bleach does not belong to me at all, but Kubo does.**

**Summary: Things have changed since the war 50 years ago. Ichigo and his friends have died and all become shinigami but the other captains start to dislike him despite his help throughout the war. Ichigo is too strong for one man to be. Some captains start to plot against him and get rid of him. Ichigo goes back in time instead, taking his place right before he saves Rukia from Seireitei.**

**rated t for language and fight scenes. Gets worse later.  
**

**Please excuse me for capitalization and grammer mistakes, my computer doesnt like me very much.  
**

"Hello": Speech

"**Hello" : Hichigo**

"Hello" : Zangets

"Kurosaki-Taicho! Theres a fight going on in the training grounds!"

"ugh why cant you handle it?"

"i cant sir, its between Ishida-fukutaicho and 3rd seat yukimura. They have already released shikai!"

"Nan-ni? Lets go." with that, the orange haired captain shunpoed away.

"why don't you just go back to where you came from you stupid quincy?" yelled yukimura as his double headed sword swung through the air, aiming for the quincy's neck. It never came since the quincy dodged skillfully and flash stepped away.

"Well as you can clearly see, i have died and become a shinigami so deal with it" countered the vice-captain as his sword started shooting arrows towards the third seat.

"damn it, that vice-captain seat should be mine you bastard!" yukimura screamed as he knocked the arrows away with his sword. "ill kill you with this, Roar Reimei!" a large electrical shock wave exploded towards the surprised quincy, he wouldn't be able to dodge or block an attack of that magnitude. He quickly brought his sword up, bracing for it.

"bakudo 80, danku"

A huge blue shield instantly appeared in front of the shocked quincy. The shock wave was effortlessly negated when it came in contact with the kido.

"damn it Uryu, you cant even handle yukimura by yourself" said a voice as the 3rd squad captain appeared. His long orange hair and white haori blowing in the breeze.

"i could have handled him but i didnt want to kill him, hes not worth my time" the quincy fired as he went away.

"why that little" yukimura's chase attempt was blocked by the captain.

"and where are you headed 3rd seat yukimura?"

"to kill that hybrid monster, he doesn't belong here!"

"so your calling hybrids monsters now?" said Ichigo as his mask formed over his head. Ever since Hichigo had accepted Ichigo and given him complete control over his hollow powers, his mask had permanently changed into the one used when he fought with Ulquiorra. Two rough lines cutting down the mask, meeting the two horns that protruded from the top of his head.

"Am i a monster too yukimura?" Ichigo said with his hollow voice.

"n-no s-s-sir, y-you are n-not a m-monster." yukimura nervously replied, clearly frightened by Ichigo's mask. With a sigh, the visored made his mask disappear.

"listen yukimura, i chose Uryu as my fuku-taicho because of his brains and abilities. He has been in the front line of the winter war and he wasnt even hesitating. Thats what it takes to be my vice-captain. Your not ready for that yet. Now go back to training the recruits."

"Hai, Taicho!" with that, he shunpoed away.

_Ichigo's POV_

The training area was in ruins, it would take days, no weeks to fix the damage done. Although there wasnt any danger or action since the end of the winter war, there was still this to cause a huge amount of stress. "whats the point of transcendent power if there is no use for it?" i was about to shunpo back to my office when a Hell butterfly came into view. I held out my finger to receive the message.

"All Captains and Vice-Captains are to report to Yamamoto commander-captain at once for a emergency meeting. That is all."  
I wonder what this is about, i shunpoed there in a second. Yamamoto seemed to surprised for a second of my quick entrance. It didnt last long since all the other captains started coming up behind me. Then followed by the vice-captains. I gave Uryu a "talk to you later" look before i took my place next to soi-fon. Once everyone was here, a loud bang announced the beginning of the meeting.

"this meeting is being held so that i may be able to witness the abilities of our new captains and vice-captains. I have not seen all of you and i wish to see them.

"and whom would that concern so-taicho?" Byakuya asked with his always stoic face.

"captains Abarai, Sado and Kurosaki. Vice-captains Inoue and Ishida. They will be judged with 5 tests. Test 1 would be reiatsu level. test 2,3 and 4 will be hoho, kido and hakuda. Test 5 will be sword and releases. Exceptions to Orihime fuku-taicho will apply."

"where and when is this test going to take place?" soi-fon asked.

"at Sokyoku hill. Gather your selfs and meet in 5 minutes. Dismissed." most of the soul reapers shunpoed away to wait. The ones remaining were the ones being tested.

"oi Chad, you ready for this?"

"yeah, i've been waiting to show my skills, i wont let you down Ichigo."

"ano, Kurosaki-kun?"

"what is it Inoue?"

"can i heal you to show my power?"

"yeah sure, but i might not get hurt. I am Ichigo anyway."

"Don't flatter yourself Kurosaki."

"shut up Uryu."

"i don't want to intrude but i think we should go, how bout it strawberry?"

"whatever pineapple." the soul reapers disappeared from the room.

_~Sokyoku hill~_

"now if everyone is here, lets start. Fuku-taicho Ishida and Orihime please step up and release your reitsu. Ishida first." Uryu stood up and took a deep breath. Soon a the air turned heavy as a blue reiatsu started glowing from him. The vice-captains dropped to their knees while the captains stayed fine.

"very good, you may go back now." the pressure lifted and Uryu went back to his place, Inoue taking his spot. A soft yellow reiatsu filled the air, not as forceful as before. It was strong but did not make the vice captains drop.

"i believe my vice captain does not need to go further in this exam" said Unohana-taicho

"indeed, Orihime, you may go back to your division with captain Unohana. It is now the captains turn. Captains Abarai and Sado please come up. Kurosaki, you'll do it later." the captains wondered at this. Why does Ichigo have to do it differently?  
Renji went up first, another forceful red reiatsu crashed down, making the vice captains fall and the captains to sweat. It soon disappeared as Renji stepped away, Chad taking his place. White reiatsu started to pour out, almost as strong as Renji's but just as comforting as Orihime's.

"alright, that is enough." Chad stepped away and stood next to the other captains. "Hachi fuku-taicho, please erect a barrier around Kurosaki and another around everyone else." the other captains all has shocked and puzzled faces as they were covered in a pinkish yellow barrier. A similar barrier was put around me.

"now Kurosaki, i know that you have tried to hide it as much as you can but please release all of your reiatsu, including your hollows." i nodded as i started to reach inside me. My reiatsu, an ocean now instead of a lake, was there. It felt like it was being held together by a dam. I imagined the dam breaking apart, releasing the entire ocean outwards.  
Here it goes i said as i pulled back all restraints on my reiatsu.

_Yamamoto So-Taicho's POV_

I know that Kurosaki had a lot of potential before, i wonder how much he has moved along now. Its happening!  
Blueish white ropes started to reach out of Ichigo, reaching the barrier and snaking around it.

"are you sure that barrier would hold Hachi?"

"yes, that is my most powerful barrier, capable of even trapping you Yamamoto."

"lets just hope its enough." pressure started to seep out of the barrier, causing the vice captains to shift uncomfortably.

"its not enough!" i yelled as the blueish energy exploded out, crashing into the barrier. It lasted a second before a stronger black energy swirled out from Ichigo, combining with the white. The vice captains had already fell to the ground, unconscious while the captains were one by one dropping to their knees. I even had to drop, my cane not being able to support me more. I looked up at Ichigo again. Cracks could be seen, edging along the barrier, threatening to break apart any second. Thats all i saw before a stronger red reiatsu overrun the other 2, breaking both barriers down in an instant.

_Ichigo's POV_

"damn that felt good, to let all my reiatsu out after all those years of hiding it." i opened my eyes, only to met with a huge cloud of dust. I took my sword out and swung it sideways. Wind swirled out, blowing the cloud away. What i saw next shocked me. On the ground in front of me lay the commander-captain, captains and vice-captains of the 13 court guards. I quickly sheathe my sword and ran to them. Judging by their breathing they all seemed to be unconscious. Damn, was i too hard on them? I grabbed 4 captains, 2on each shoulder and shunpoed to the fourth division, hoping that they were all okay. When i got there, i was greeted by Hanataro.

"yo Hanataro, get 23 beds ready and call captain Unohana." he just nodded and left. A few minutes later, Unohana-san came back with Inoue.

"my my, you really over did yourself this time didnt you Kurosaki-san" she said as she ushered me to follow her to a huge room. I lay down the 4captains and returned with 4 more. I did this again and again until all of them were safely in beds. I said my leave as i went back to my barracks. I took a nap, entering my mind scape.

_Ichigo's mind scape_

I opened my eyes to see the familiar sideways skyscrapers, now even higher than before. I looked back to see Hichigo and Zangetsu standing and looking at me.

**"how does my power feel King?"**

"great Hichigo, just keep it up and maybe ill let you loose in Hueco Mundo."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Ichigo? Too much power is unhealthy for anyone. You just singlehandedly brought the gotei 13 to its knees." the old mans words made me think about it.

**"are you kidding? Those losers needed Ichigo to knock them on their sorry asses. They need to know whose boss."** the air filled with ice as my two soul parts had a stare battle. I was about to interrupt but my mind was invaded by a hell butterfly's message.

"the captains and vice-captains are all now awake and resting. Head-captain would like to speak with you right now." Unohana-Taicho's voice projected, vibrating the skyscraper.

"looks like i have to go"

"Be wise Ichigo, think before speaking"

**"go give them a piece of my mind King."** i forced myself out of my mind scape. I stood and shunpoed back to the 4th division.

_Yamamoto's POV_

When i woke, i was met with a blinding light. Shaking my sleep off, i stood up and remembered what had happened. Kurosawa's reiatsu itself had knocked me out. He didnt even use and releases. I must speak with him. I looked for my cane, finding it i looked at where i was. The 4th division hospital had really changed since the last time i was which was about 200 years ago. It still shocked me as to how Kurosaki did such a feat. I saw that all the captains and vice captains were already awake. Communing amongst themselves in their beds. Not wanting their leader to look weak, i sent a hell butterfly to Unohana. and walked to the middle of the room. The captains and vice captains all stared at me as i tried to make a report. Nobody knew how hard it was to do this.

"now if you do not know or remember what happened, raise a hand." almost everyone with the exceptions of some of the captains did.

"now we were doing the evaluation test of the friends of Kurosaki, we started with a reiatsu level test. All were at a respectable level but Kurosaki's surpassed even mine." the captains all got wide eyed at this and started to protest to each other. How can a former ryoga be that strong?

"how do you know this, so-taicho?" Toshiro asked since he was one of the first captains to fall.

"all lieutenants were knocked unconscious immediately. You and several other captains fell with them in a matter of seconds. The rest of the captains followed 15 seconds after and i too was soon incapacitated in 30 seconds time." Toshiro stepped back at this and was shut up.

"um if i may say something too, the barrier i created was a level 120 that protects and absorbs reiatsu, what happened to it."

"your barrier shattered a few seconds before i was overwhelmed, it was not enough for Kurosaki." now the captains were all But calm. They all could not believe that he had broken a level 120 barrier, which by itself is a almost impossible feat, with just his reistsu. It was too much to comprehend in such a short time. The commotion died down as Ichigo walked into the room. I could see the shocked and nervious looks that were being thrown at him.

"You wanted to talk with me Jiisan?" he casually said to me. i got angry for 2 reasons. One for the obvious lack of respect for me and two for him being so thick skulled. how could he not see the gravity of this situation he was in.

"Yes but i think that we should speak in private. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning." i threw back, trying to seem normal. With a nod he left the room after giving his friends and some of the captains a glance. Once he left, i shunpoed back to my office, hinking about what had just happened.

**Some quick facts that you might be confused about.  
1: The reiatsu turned red and it was much more powerful because if you remember the Ulquiorra fight, the reiatsu coming from him was a red color.  
**

**2:Chad's reiatsu is strong but soft as well because he only fights for others and to protect.  
**

******I wanted this chapter to just introduce the characters and to demonstrate Ichigo's power to the people. **Im gonna get to the threachery and time travel in a few chapters. i didnt think it was good to jump right into it. I also jump back and forth with the language so sorry about that. Next post will be around June 6. Please review both bad and good comments. Arigato!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. I decided to post alittle earlier because of the reviews that I received. Thank you so much for those nice reviews people!**

**To Experimentnumber628, I added Rukia to the chapter in the end but I won't make it a romance, I'm currently writing another story with IchiRuki romance.**

**To Arms of Loneliness, I listened to your suggestions and put a seal on Ichigo. I also put a lot more effort on Grammer.**

******Summary: Things have changed since the war 50 years ago. Ichigo and his friends have died and all become shinigami but the other captains start to dislike him despite his help throughout the war. Ichigo is too strong for one man to be. Some captains start to plot against him and get rid of him. Ichigo goes back in time instead, taking his place right before he saves Rukia from Seireitei.**

**Rated T for language and fight scenes.**

**I do not own Bleach in anyway. It all, sadly, goes to Kubo Tite.  
**

**"Hello": Speech**

"**Hello" : Hichigo**

"Hello" : Zangetsu

_**~The House~**_ : New location

_**-Ichigo's POV-**_ : New person's POV

**The Next Morning**

**-Yamamoto's POV-**

"Kurosaki Ichigo is here to speak with you."

"Send him in." The huge doors opened to show a confident looking, orange haired captain.

"You wanted to speak with me jii-san?" An invisible tick mark appeared at that comment. He really should learn respect.

"Yes Kurosaki, it is about your powers."

"My powers?" He looked around cautiously, probably wondering if Central 46 was behind this.

"Yes, I want to know that you can control it."

"Yeah I can, my hollow and I came to an agreement. He lends me power in exchange for a weekly trip to Hueco Mundo. I haven't told anyone of this."

"It's good that you're in control but how do you get the Hueco Mundo without permission?"

"Like this." He raised a finger and clawed it through the air. A zipper shaped rip appeared, opening into a black void. It looked like a perfectly made Garganta. I was impressed.  
"I see. I would like you to do something that will help both you and Soul Society."

"What would that be? You're not going to take away my hollow, are you?"

"No I wish for you to put a power seal on yourself. Well multiple ones to seal your power."

"I see, and how much power is that?"

"There will be about 75 percent of your reiatsu using 5 seals. That should give you the same amount as Abarai-taicho."

"What! Thats so much! Like hell I'm doing that!"

"Calm down Kurosaki, if you don't. Every time you fight, you'll suffocate your allies and friends."

"Well fine, as long as I can unseal by myself, I'll do it."

"Very well, take off your shihakushō and come here." He took off his garb and I raised my eyebrows at the scars that riddled his body. (I'm not saying Yamamoto is gay) I clearly saw his rock hard abs that must have taken years to make, rivaling even my abs. He walked up to me and waited.

"Well there is only one way for you to seal your reiatsu and that is by force. I need you to manifest your zanpaktou spirit as well as your hollow. They need to do it." I saw him close his eyes and concentrate for a while. A minute later, a tall, old man appeared. He wore a long coat that flowed in an invisible wind. He also wore triangle shaped sunglasses. I bowed down to him. Zanpaktou spirits are highly respected.  
On the other side of Ichigo, I saw well another Ichigo but this one seemed to be a carbon version. His eyes gave me a chill as he seemed to stare right into me. I guess he was the hollow spirit.

**"Oi King, you sure you want to do this? Its gonna make you weak as hell ya know?"**

"He's right Ichigo; it may be the right choice now but maybe not the right one in the future. Choose wisely."

"It's alright guys, I need this. I don't want to suffocate anyone who goes near me when I fight." I let them discuss it for a while before they came to an agreement.

**"Yo, so how do we do this old man?"** the white copy yelled at me. They're pretty similar when it comes to manners.

"You three need to concentrate on your power. Imagine splitting it into parts or slices. Take all but one and store them in a mental box. Put a lock or seal on the box, holding your power there for keeping." I watched as they all closed their eyes, except for the zanpaktou spirit which I couldn't see because of his glasses, and concentrated. The room became heavy but slowly it became lighter, saving me from passing out again. The power was getting weaker in him. This is for the best I thought.

**-Ichigo's POV-**

I did what I was supposed to do. I imagined my ocean flowing apart into seas and those seas into lakes. I took only one of those lakes and put all the others into a giant cup with a lid. I put a seal on the cup so nothing can go in or come out. So why did I still feel so powerful?

"Be careful Ichigo, you're a lot weaker in this form, but your still a captain class, remember this."

**"Bleh just don't be too weak King, or I'll try to take over again."** After that the two spirits went back into my head, leaving me with Yamamoto.

"It seems you did it right Kurosaki judging by the seal on you. Seal? I looked down to be met with a total black square spiral on my chest. It was surrounded by 5 red circles. I could feel my reiryoku in it but it did not seep out. So this is what a seal feels like. I feel really different without so much of my reiatsu.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" I asked politely.

"No, you are dismissed." I bowed politely again and exited. I really needed to find something out.

_**~11th Division Training Grounds~  
**_  
"Oi, do you know where I can find Kenpachi?" I asked to a training instructor.

"Hai! Kenpachi-Taicho should be in his office. I'll send someone to escort you." He grabbed one of the other trainers and told him the situation. He motioned for me to follow him towards a cluster of buildings. After a few seconds of shunpo, we arrived at a large building with the 11th division insignia on it.

"This is it Kurosaki Taicho. You may find Kenpachi Taicho inside." He left with a slow shunpo. I walked inside to find a huge man with long spikes in his hair. There were bells on the tips of them, matching the eye patch on his face.

"Yo Kenpachi, I want to do something with you?"

"Oi, you asking about a fight Ichigo?" He said back with a big grin on his face.

"Actually, that's exactly why I came, let's have a fight." His grin grew even wider as he stood up, grabbing his long nodachi like zanpaktou.

"About time, I know the perfect place. Yachiru, stay here, it's gonna get scary."

"Alright Ken-chan, have fun!" He fled out the door, me closely following him. Soon we met at a clearing somewhere in the 11th division.

"This place is good because we're far out and all around us is sekki-sekki rock. That should hold our reiatsu in here." He said while he got in a battle position.

"Wait, I have a few rules. No dismembering limbs and no releases." While I said that, I brought out Zangetsu.

"Eh fine with me, it's a good thing you learned how to seal that butcher knife of yours."

"Ichigo, he insulted me, give him all you got."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." I brought my sword up to the traditional Kendo pose. He did the same but with only his right hand.

"Do you think that is enough Kenpachi?" I said as I brought down with my sword, dust clearing away from our fighting area.

"I'll be the judge of that" he said as he swung his sword sideways, narrowly missing my waist. This is not working; I need to bring it up a notch. I quickly went onto the offensive, moving at superhuman speeds. Kenpachi's smile got wider as he blocked and parried my strikes.

**"Try doing it my way King."**. I thought of it as a good idea as I started adding kicks into the fray. Confusing Kenpachi a little. After a few minor cuts and cruises, we split apart.

"Che, guess I'll have to take this seriously" he said as he tore his eye patch off. A yellow hue glowed around him before it tore up the ground around it.

"I'll try that too." I imagined my lake in my mind, much smaller than me ocean but still enough. I thought of the dam holding it breaking apart, exploding my blue and black reiatsu into the sky. We clashed again, more power and ferocity in our attacks. I managed to cut a large gash in his thigh when he attempted to stab. A moment's pause.

"I think this is enough Kenpachi, I only wanted to test my strength with you. I know my power now."

"What are you talking about testing? You were trying before but I could have beaten you!"

"Well Ji-san wanted me to seal 75 percent of my power for safety reason."

**~Kenpachi's Mind~**

75 percent! He was doing that well but he was hiding that much? I thought him knocking all of us out was a fluke, but it must be real. Damn Ichigo, when did you go and become so freaking strong. You're leaving me behind here! I better think of something to do...

**-Back to Ichigo's POV-**

I watched as he absorbed the knowledge. His crazy grin turned into a frown as he looked back up.

"I'll see you later Ichigo-Taicho. Thank you for this fight." He shunpoed off towards the 4th squad. What was with that sudden respect towards me?

**"Ha-ha, Yo king. You got one of the strongest captains to respect you! Damn, it's at these times I like having you as my vessel."**

"Shut up Hichigo" I said mentally before I went towards the 13 division.

**~13th Division~**

The calm captain headquarters was interrupted as an injured orange hair walked into it.

"Ukitake-san, do you know where I can find Rukia? I haven't seen or talked to her since the exam."

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, she's over with her brother at the Kuchiki manor."

"Thanks" I yelled before leaving.

"Wait." The captain's voice stopped me from going away.

"Kurosaki-kun, I have two things to speak with you about."

"Aw can we speak later? I really need to go meet Rukia."

"Please." His face gave off a wave of seriousness. I sighed before sitting back down.

"The first thing first, it has been decided that you will not participate for the rest of the exam and the rest will be only supervised by So-Taicho."

"Wait why? Is it because of what happened before?"

"Yes and that leads me to a second point. There are rumors going around speaking of a group of people setting out to capture you. They believe that you are a threat and that you should be better off not alive."

"Ugh, those people are stupid. I'll be leaving now." I got up, ready to leave before a group of words stopped me.

"There are also rumors that there is a captain among them, maybe two."  
More traitors! This reminded me of Aizen which seriously angered me.

"Do not worry, if they try anything. I'll end them." I left the room, leaving a scared looking captain.

**~Kuchiki Manor~**

"Oi Rukia, you here?"

"Shut up strawberry, I'm in my room." I opened the door to find the short shinigami that was also my first and one of my closest friends.

"Sup Ichi-Holy Crap, what happened to you!" Her eyes wandered over my bloody body. "Get over here and sit down so that I can heal you." I followed obediently, laying on the floor in front of her. Her hands glowed green as she started healing my cuts. I shivered as her hands ran over my body.

**"HA, you could have healed those cuts with instant regeneration but you actually wanted some treatment didn't you!"**

"Shut up Hichigo." I said for the second time today. He was a little right though. My feelings for Rukia had grown a bit over the years but I could tell she thought of us just as friends.

**"It's alright Ichigo. I don't mind her being Queen. Bet she's good in bed too..."**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled mentally. Damn that's the 3rd time today.

"Alright, that's everything. You sure your alright Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Rukia." I sat up and started talking with her as the night dragged on. It was good to talk to her again.

**~Somewhere in Seireitei~**

"So is everyone hear?"

"Yes I think so."

"We will strike tomorrow, am I right?"

"Hell yeah we are!"

"Shut up you fool, someone will hear us!"

"Whatever."

"Does everyone know the plan?" Everyone nodded.

"Good then. Tomorrow we capture Kurosaki Ichigo."

**Well that is another chapter. I know it is a little short but Regents week really steals your time. As you can see, the treachery has entered the story. There is also a little IchiRuki in the end but thats minor. Next post around June 8 because of school but if I have more motivation from reviews, I might post earlier. Please Review! Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the late reply, had a big regents test going on. Anyway i'm sorry to hear that the last chapter wasn't so great. I didn't try that hard on it anyway... Anyway Please review!**

Summary: Things have changed since the war 50 years ago. Ichigo and his friends have died and all become shinigami but the other captains start to dislike him despite his help throughout the war. Ichigo is too strong for one man to be. Some captains start to plot against him and get rid of him. Ichigo goes back in time instead, taking his place right before he saves Rukia from Seireitei.

Rated T for language and fight scenes.

I do not own Bleach in anyway. It all, sadly, goes to Kubo Tite.

"Hello": Speech

"**Hello**" : Hichigo

"Hello" : Zangetsu

_Hello_ : Thought

~The House~ : New location or time

-Ichigo's POV- : New person's POV

~Kuchiki Manor~

-Ichigo's POV-

"I really should be going now Rukia. I still have a ton of paper work left, even Uryu can't finish it."

"Well as long as you come back for more visits. I really miss you when you go." I stood and went next to the door. I opened my arms and she walked into my embrace. This was the farthest we ever gone in our relationship.

"Baka, hurry up and go back to your office." I let go of her, a slight blush on both of our faces.

"Ah yeah, see you around midget."

"Shut up strawberry, stay safe." I left the mansion in a quick flash step. Landing in front of my office.

"Yo Ishida, how much left?"

"About an hour, come and help me. I have a date with Orihime in 30 minutes."

"Ah again? You guys are pretty serious then."

"Whatever, finish this pile Kurosaki."

"That Kurosaki-Taicho to you now!" I sat next to him, starting the tall pile of paper. About 10 minutes later, Ishida stood.

"I really gotta go now, do the rest." He said as he walked to the door.

"Alright, go have fun with Inoue.". He left after giving me a stare. I sighed as I glanced at the clock. It was about 8:30. I'll be done soon too. I reluctantly went back to work, wondering why I even had to do this.

~The Next Afternoon-

"So tell me, what's the status of our recruits Ishida?"

"Ah well there are 50 recruits. About 1/4 of them have achieved shikai. They all are accepted in hoho and hakuda. Some are still confused with kido and zanjutsu."

"That's surprisingly good for 3 months. Go train them more so that they can be good in all stats."

"Hai taicho." He sped of to the training grounds. _Damn was I bored. I finished all the paper work for the week and also assigned squads to everywhere. Maybe I should go to Rukia. Shes probably at Ukitake's office. _ After a short travel I was there.

"Oi Rukia! You here?"

"Kurosaki Taicho! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Sentaro. You wouldn't happen to know where Rukia is?"

"Actually I do, shes training one of the recruits behind the barracks."

"Alright, thanks!" I went behind the barracks to find a skinny looking shinigami fighting with Rukia. I sat down on a rock to watch them. The boy had more speed and strength but Rukia had much more skill with her sword and was smart with her moves. After a while, she saw me and called a break.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat next to me, wiping her sweat off on a towel.

"I was bored and I decided to come meet you. The work for the week is finished too."

"Oh well I need to train with Kenji for a little longer, sorry."

"It's fine, hey mind if I try him?" She seemed a little shocked but quickly nodded. I stood up and walked over to the boy.

"Hey your Kenji right?"

"Hai! Kurosaki Taicho!"

"Err call me Ichigo. Anyway, I'll be fighting you for a little while."

"It will be my honor, sir." He stood up grabbing his sword and taking his pose. I did as well, the same pose I did with Kenpachi. I charged.  
He was surprising very good but he also had a major problem. He didn't fight very carefully and had many reluctant swipes. I had an idea.

"Hey Kenji, listen to this. Cast off your fear." I charged again with more power in my attacks.

"Look forward. And Go forward." I kept swinging forward, power forcing him to stagger backwards.

"Never stand still." I attacked with a much faster array of swings, barely missing him.

"Retreat and you will age." I said this as he escaped to the corner, catching his breath. I swiftly followed him.

"Hesitate and and you will die." I said as he reluctantly brought his sword up. His sword was swung away, mine ending right in front of his neck. Sweat dripped from his face as he tried to stay still.

"Always remember those words and you will never lose a battle. Those are the words of my zanpaktou. Learn well." I brought my sword down and sheathed it. The wordless combatant dropped to his knees.

"Thank you for that Kurosaki Taicho." He said between ragged breathes.

"I said call me Ichigo Kenji." I shunpoed away before he could look up at me.

-Outside of 11th Division-

_That was a fun lesson._

"It certainly was Ichigo, I'm glad your using my teachings in your lessons."

_It was your teachings that helped me get this far Zangetsu. _My thoughts were interrupted when on of my recruits appeared in front of me.

"Kurosaki Taicho! Adjuchas level hollows have appeared in our barracks! Ishida Fuku-Taicho can't handle all of them! Please help!" He reported before he fell to one knee. I could see blood dripping from a shoulder wound.

"Understood, go to 4th division and care for your wounds. Send healers over to me as well." I said with authority. Those hollows wouldn't even know what hit them.

-3rd Division Training Grounds-

~Ishida's POV~

"Ishida Fuku-Taicho! The left side has been blown through, we need help!"

"Damn! Take the people here and take back that side! We have to hold up until reinforcements come!"

"Right away!" The soul reaper left with my 15 soul reapers. _I just hope that idiot can make it on time._ Thoughts were put aside as the thrum of arrows being shot at hollows. The screeches of them polluted the air, a dozen falling down into reishi. Even though many fell, even more came to fill up their ranks. My shikai wasn't enough to kill them all. This needed the power of a bankai. _Where is that Kurosaki!  
_  
~Back to Ichigo's POV~

I arrived on the scene to find Ishida holding back a horde of hollows, sweating and bleeding in pools everywhere. I quickly ran to him, blocking a punch from hitting his back. He looked up hopefully before falling on his back.

"Damn you hollows, attacking my division like this!" I yelled, my sword speaking the anger I felt. A couple hollows in the back started charging a cero giving me a great idea. I grabbed Uryu and jumped back, making space between us. I lifted my hand, finger pointed right into the middle of the crowd. Concentrated hollow energy started charging at the tip of said finger, growing fast and almost organically.

"Cero."

It was all I said before the area exploded in red energy, killing all hollows in its path. The adjuchas' cero was rendered useless when they came into contact mine. The beam stopped when all the monsters were eradicated. I only managed a smile before total exhaustion came over me. My legs gave away as I fell to the floor. I could even shout for help before the world blacked out.

-Ichigo's mind scape-

I opened my eyes at the sound of talking to see Zangetsu and Hichigo. I painfully got up, careful to have reishi support so I wouldn't drop from the skyscraper.

"Ugh, what's going on? Why am I here?" I groggily asked the two. They looked at me with serious faces.

**"King, I'm glad that you used my power to deal with those hollows but you shouldn't have. The cero that you did was the same level as a cero oscuras. You wasted your reiatsu and we had to pull you in here so you wouldn't die."**

"What! Is that true Zangetsu?"

"Yes, like I said. You need to be careful Ichigo, your not a transcendent being anymore. You don't even know how to unseal yourself remember?"

"Oh yeah I do remember. Damn that was stupid."

**"Like Hell it was, learn to use my powers in your weak form or I won't let you use them."**

"Yeah I get it Hichigo, see you guys later." The world came back to my vision as I was pushed out of my inner world. At first I thought it was night time but instead was a dozen heads staring down at me with worry looks.

-Back to Reality-

"Ah he's awake!"

"Kurosaki Taicho! Are you alright? You faced a huge bunch of hollows by yourself!"

"Yeah I'm fine, just used a little too much reiatsu. Thats all." The worry turned into joy as they stepped away, letting me stand.

"Thats our captain!"

"Yeah. As long as he's with us, we'll all be safe!"

"Guys, no need to say that. Whats the status of the squad." I asked as I started to get back into business.

"There were no deaths but 18 recruits were injured severely. Their currently under medical supervision at the 4th division." I turned my head to face Yukimura. He looked like he had been in a tough battle with blood soaked clothing.

"You have redeemed yourself Yukimura, go and join your fellow squad members. I have to make a emergency captain meeting." The hell butterfly holding the events that just happened flew off towards the so-taicho. I gave my subordinates a confirming nod before disappearing.

-1st Division-

"Why have you called this meeting? Kurosaki-Taicho?" The old man asked even though he probably knew why. Half of the captains weren't even attending.

"I want to know how strong hollows entered my division and attacked my subordinates. I also want to know what the surrounding captains were doing in my squads time of need!" I asked with a anger filled voice. I glared at Toshiro and Kurotsuchi when I said the last part since they were the closest to my division.

"You could have obviously taken care of those hollows yourself Strawberry, don't blame Toshiro for this!" Renji screamed from across the room. Chad just gave a loud grunt as a response. The room temperature dropped by a few degrees.

"Don't ask why MY squad has to help YOUR squad Kurosaki!" Some were taken back at the tone Toshiro used at me, me included. He had never talked to me like this before.

"I will have someone check and reinforce the barrier around Seireitei so you can rest easy Kurosaki-Taicho. If thats all, then this meeting is adjourned." Captains fled off to their jobs but I noticed how Toshiro and Kurotsuchi stuck together. _Since when have they been to close?_ I was leaving when I noticed that it was really late. The sun had already gone down and the moon had come out. For some reason the moon comforted me so I decided to take a stroll instead of flash stepping.  
The stroll was nice. The cool evening air seemed to refresh my body. Damn there was a lot of stress these days. It was these peaceful times that I really enjoyed.

"Bakudo 9, Geki!" A red flash seemed to come out of nowhere and crashed into me. I tried to move but I was paralyzed.

"Thats not enough, It won't last long."

"Of course. Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!" 3 triangles rushed towards me, crashing into my already numb body. _Damn, I gotta get out of this._ I started to raise my reiatsu, feeling the kido weaken under me. Thats when I lost hope.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

"Bakudo 62, Hyappoankan!"

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!"

Soon my body was rendered motionless. Dozens of yellow triangles and blue rods littered my body, holding me down. Multiple bonds held my hands and feet together, not letting me reach my sword.

"Show yourself you bastards!" I yelled into the darkness. I didn't expect what came next. Out if the shadows came out Nemu and Mayuri . On the opposite side came out Toshiro and Kenpachi. Finally from the roof came out Soi-Fon.

"You guys! What are you doing? Let me go this instant!"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki Taicho but Mayuri-sama has requested me to do this." Nemu said before adding another bakudo 62 on me.

"Che it would be so much better to fight him though."

"Shut up you barbarian. We need to do this." Toshiro said to silence Kenpachi.

"Now everyone knows what to do, am I correct?" Mayuri said as he stepped closer to me, pulling out a orb shaped device. All the captains stepped up and put a hand each on it.

"This is for the safety of Seireitei Kurosaki." Soi-fon said as she started pouring energy into the orb. Soon all the captains were doing the same, immense amounts of reiatsu swirling into the sphere.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" I asked as I tried to break out of the kido. _ Damn these seals, I wonder if Yamamoto told them to do this?_

"You see Kurosaki, once we finish. We are going to take your spiritual power and make you as weak as a lowly seated officer." Mayuri said with a demonic smile.

_They're going to take my power!_

"I'm sorry but I will not allow that."

**"Hell yeah, your not taking kings power that easily!"** The captains all turned to the source of the 2 voices. There stood Zangetsu and Hichigo, both with angry faces.

"Who the hell are you two!" Mayuri yelled at them.

"I am Ichigo's zanpaktou spirit and the one next to me is his hollow."

**"Hey I could have said that old man!"** Some of the traitors got a nervous look on their faces.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" I yelled at the two. A grin appeared on Hichigo as he sprung towards the group. Kenpachi met with him halfway, a equal crazy smile on his face.

"I'll deal with this bastard. Toshiro, you handle the old man." Kenpachi laughed as the two powerhouses took the battle elsewhere.

"Don't be fooled child, I'm Ichigo's zanpaktou spirit. I'm the one who trained him."

"Alright, you only have to hold him for 5 minutes. The orb is almost finished charging." Mayuri said as he continued to add reiryoku to it.

"If your really Ichigo's teacher, I'm going all out. Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Zangetsu turned into a much younger man with the same outfit as Ichigo's. "This is my Bankai form, prepare yourself." The combatants both charged, Tensa immediately getting the upper hand with strength and speed.

"Shit, this is bad." Toshiro said as his ice clone was already destroyed. _I won't be able to do that again._

"Ready to give up boy?" Tensa asked as he stabbed Toshiro's stomach. Although he showed signs of intense pain, there was no blood. The 10th captain fell to the floor, unconscious in less then a minute. Nemu tried to charge him, a hado spell on the tip of her tongue before a Getsuga Tensho pushed her into the wall, decapitating her.

"Damn, I'll take care of him. Finish chargi..." Soi-Fon's words were cut off as a sword protruded from her chest.

"What the hell! This was not supposed to happen!" Mayuri seemed to lose his mind.

"I'll be taking this now." Tensa reached before the orb before it was crushed in his hands.

"It may not be powerful enough but it will do something." Mayuri said as he shunpoed out of sight. Nemu stood and followed with the unconscious captain on her shoulders.

"Tensa, get me out of this." He walked up to me and started the pull the rods out. Soon I was free.

"Take care of yourself Ichigo, I'll need to teach you how to unseal yourself tomorrow." With that thought, he went back into my inner world. I could also feel Hichigo come back.

"Have a good battle?"

**"Hell yeah, he's a good warrior. Knows how to have fun."** Hichigo's mood did not change mine as I remembered Mayuri's last words.

_Whats going to happen to me?_

I took a few steps forward, wanting to finish my night stroll before it happened. At first, it seemed like snow was falling down. I quickly changed my mind as it started falling much more heavily, and it seemed to only fall around me. Almost as soon as it started, it ended. _What the hell was that?_  
I looked down, seeing tiny white fragments in a circle around me. I was about to dismiss it and go away but they moved. From outer in, it swirled, moving in closer. I put my hand out, trying to pass the swirling wall but something stopped me from doing so. _What is this? Whats going on?_That was my last thought before I blacked out.

-Unknown place-

_Ugh, what happened?_ I opened my eyes and was confused. _What the hell am I doing in this hole?_ I saw myself binded down with ropes which I broke. My eyes wandered up to see the circle exit which seemed so familiar for some reason. Gathering the surrounding reishi in my feet, I slowly rose to the light. I reached it to hear the voice.

"Kurosaki-San? What are you doing up here?"

**Ahaha So we get to the time travel. Wonder if anyone knows where Ichigo is right now... A little fast paced but it was necessary. Next post around June 14, probably. Please review! Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! I know its a little late, but had a big test today. I was gonna just wait for tomorrow but a girl that I like was excited for this so here it is!**

**To Alethea: Thank you for taking your time to review. I will be sure to take your advice into recognition and use them.**

**Summary: Things have changed since the war 50 years ago. Ichigo and his friends have died and all become shinigami but the other captains start to dislike him despite his help throughout the war. Ichigo is too strong for one man to be. Some captains start to plot against him and get rid of him. Ichigo goes back in time instead, taking his place right before he saves Rukia from Seireitei.**

Rated T for language and fight scenes.

I do not own Bleach in anyway. It all, sadly, goes to Kubo Tite.

"Hello": Speech

**"Hello"**: Hichigo

"Hello": Zangetsu

_Hello_: Thoughts

~The House~ : New location

-Ichigo's POV- : New person's POV

~Still An Unknown Place~

"Kurosaki-San? What are you doing here?"

"What? Who are you?" I looked up to see a blond hair man with a green striped hat matching his long coat. He also wore clogs on his feet.

"My my, you've forgotten me already?" He said as he pulled out a fan.

"No... Wait, is it you? Urahara Kisuke!" _I haven't seen this man for over 20 years. He looked a lot younger since I met him though._

"Yes! Now would you mind telling me how you got out of the Shattered Shaft so early? You went in only 1 hour ago!"

"What the hell are you talking about? One minute I'm in Seireitei, the next I'm here talking with a guy that looks like the younger version of Kisuke!" _Damn it, whats going on?_

"What? You were down there the whole time. You were never at Seireitei.".

"Kisuke, what year is this?"

"2001 of course! Is there something wrong with you Kurosaki-san?"

"What! Please tell me your joking! Its supposed to be 2058!" _This has got to be a joke or something. Wait! Don't tell me this is Mayuri's orb side effect!_

"Eh? Kurosaki-san, are you alright? You don't look the same as when you went in. Your hair is much longer and your so tall!

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to rest." _Best I play along. Hmm, 2001... That should be about the time I went to save Rukia._

"Ichigo, I think that the best thing would be to pretend to be the old Ichigo."

**"Ha we get to save Queen again. This time I'm helping!"**

_Shut up Hichigo! In this time, were just friends again._

"Ano Kurosaki-san? Can you tell me about your powers? Have they returned because I wish to train you now." The sudden question caught me off guard.

"I have regained my powers back. And well actually, I do not need any training. Trust me Urahara-San."

"Eh alright, well your body is over here. You should go visit your family for I am sure that they noticed your absence." He pointed at the body that I remembered as my teenage self.

"Urahara-San, whats going to happen to my body? My spiritual body and my physical body are so different."

"To tell you the truth, I do not know. But theres a first to everything!" With that, he flashed away. I walked over to my body. We truly were different. I am about a foot taller with a profound amount of more muscles. My hair is also much longer now, laying on my shoulders and occasionally touching my back. With a sigh I merged with my body as I did so many times so many years ago.

The first thing that hit me was pain. Agonizing and truly scrutinizing pain that went all over my body. I scrunched the floor for something to bite on. Once a piece of cloth was in my mouth, I braced for the worst.

_Zangetsu, whats going on!_

"Your old body is not a gigai, it is a living body. It does not accept you as easily as gigai's. Right now, its changing to fit your spiritual body." I knew he was telling the truth because I could feel my legs stretching. My torso and arms followed soon. Finally the pain slowed down when it reached my head, a prickly feeling on my scalp. I stood up on my new muscles.

"If you look at yourself, your living body now looks exactly like your spiritual one."

**"Ha I bet you could pick up a few hotties with your new body!"**

_Shut up!_I stood and climbed up the ladder to Urahara's shop. I was met with Yoruichi.

"Who the hell are you!" She cried as she took a battle position.

"Relax Yoruichi-San, its me Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo?" Her hands lowered. "What in the world happened to you"

"I transformed when I got my powers back."

"Yeah but you got taller and so much more muscular! Your hair is long too!"

"Its fine, this is how I look now." I walked past her, aiming to go to Kurosaki Clinic. I didn't miss Yoruichi's eyes staring at my body with a dazed look. _Hehe maybe I can tease her more this time_.

~Kurosaki Clinic and Residence~

_Whew its been so long since I came here. I could barely remember what Yuzu and Karin look like. Well I they're gonna be the younger selfs, I'll have to act like a big brother._With another sigh I opened the door to be kicked in the face by my father.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?"

"The fuck old man! It's me Ichigo!" I watched as my father looked me over. He all of a sudden ran to the huge poster of my mom.

"Oh dear Masaki! Our son has come back to us and even has a whole new hot body!"

"Otou-San! Who's at the door?" I looked over his shoulder to see a orange haired girl hop out of the kitchen wearing a apron.

"Hey Yuzu. Its me Ichigo." My words were almost cut off as she grabbed me in a tackle hug.

"Ichi-nii, where were you? I missed you!" I could see small tears flowing down my sisters face. I couldn't help but smile at this. _Oh how much I missed Yuzu._

"Yo Ichi-nii, have you been working out?" I looked up to see my other sister Karin. I quickly thought of things to say to her.

"Yo Karin, I did work out. Miss me?" _God that could have been the most typical thing to say._

"Whatever, tell us when you leave again." She turned around to watch her soccer game. Yuzu unstuck herself from my body.

"I know! I'll make curry because its your favorite!" I was about to tell her otherwise but she was already gone. I turned to my father.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." I could tell he noticed the serious in my voice since his goofy grin was wiped off his face. He walked up the stairs, signaling me to follow him.

~Kurosaki Residence, Ichigo's Room~

I walked into the room, memories flooding back to me. I shut the door behind me.

"So dad, when were you going to tell me you were a shinigami captain?" His eyes went big and nervousness was evident in his voice

"What are you talking about? Ichigo my boy, you need to get your head out of books." He was about to leave the room before I stopped him.

"I know dad. How you lost Engetsu with your powers when you used the final getsuga tensho. How you snuck to the world of the living to marry mom. How your powers have slowly been returning. I know dad." He turned back around with a face of concern.

"I never told you because I wanted you to be safe. I didn't want to throw the burden of protecting the family on you."

"Dad, think about it. If I never found out about the spiritual world, how would I protect the family? It was because I was weak mother died! I won't let that happen Yuzu and Karin." I was walking out of the room before I stopped midway.

"You should explain it to them too. They should know the danger that they are in." I walked back downstairs to the dining room, leaving behind a concerned but conflicted father.

~Kurosaki Residence, Dining Room~

"Wow Yuzu! This is amazing! I'm so proud of my daughter!" The goofy smile had reattached to Isshin's face.

"It really is good Yuzu. Thank you for doing this for me." I answered back politely. I saw Karin give me a sideways glance. Remembering Karin's way of knowing things, I gave her a reassuring nod. She humphed at that and we continued eating. Dinner passed by uneventfully except the numerous attack attempts from Isshin. Right before I went to sleep, I called the family into the living room.

"I'm going to keep this simple and dad will explain later. Rukia was taken away for reasons by people far away. I'll be leaving tomorrow to go and help her back."

"Eh! But you just got back. Please stay Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cried.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichi-nii has to go save Rukia. He'll be back, right?" Karin looked at me.

"Of course. I'll be trusting you to keep old goat chin here in place."

"You got it!" The twins grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Don't tell anyone I did that!" Karin yelled at me.

"Ha don't worry." I detached myself from them and gave Isshin a stern look.

"Explain to them and keep them safe."

"You got it, now hurry and get my third daughter back!" I waved at my family before retiring for the night.

~The Next Morning, Urahara's Shoten~

"Ah Kurosaki-San! You made it on time!"

"Yeah I did, and so did the others." I looked behind to see Uryu, Chad and Orihime. They were unsuccessfully tailing me. "You could have asked to go too" I said with a smirk.

"Well we need to go save Kuchiki-San too! We're her frien- did you say we can?" Ishida looked pretty shocked about it.

"Of course, I'm going to need your help. I trust in your abilities."

"Wow Kurosaki-kun! We'll do our best!" Inoue's bubbly attitude was evident as always. I looked over at Chad. _Quiet as always eh Chad?_

"Now if your meeting is over, I'll like to explain this trip to you." Not wanting to hear this speech again, I went into my inner world.

~Ichigo's Mind Scape~

"Hey guys, just needed to know if you had any advice."

**"You don't need any of that shit! Those captains are putty in your hands."**

"He's right, there should be no problems with the trip this time. Just remember how to release your seal."

"Yeah I remember." (Won't tell you readers how until later!)

"Don't hesitate to use your skills Ichigo."

**"You got me as your back up too!"**

"Thanks, I'll go now." I pushed myself out of my inner world.

~Back To Reality~

"Does anyone have any questions?" I made it back for the end. "Well if there are none, please step through the gate. Yoruichi-San will accompany you there." The group all stepped up to the gate.

"Remember. You're going to have to run!" Those were the last words as they stepped through the gate.

~The Dangai or Precipice World~

The group stepped into the Dangai. Most of the group stopped a moment to see the surroundings. Of course Ichigo and Yoruichi didn't.

"Let's go, we need to make it to the end before the Kotetsu gets us." I yelled before I started running forward. Remembering last time, I turned around and ran towards Inoue.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun! What are you doing!" She shrieked as I flung her over my shoulder.

"You won't make it in time if you run at that pace. Uryu! Grab Chad and use Hirenkyaku." A look of shock ran through his face before he grabbed Chad and dashed forward. We were making good pace until we made it to the middle.

"Guys its the Kotetsu!" Everyone heard Yoruichi and turned to see the machine that was plowing its way through us.

"Faster!" I yelled. Under a new threat, the group sped up. Once we were only a a couple hundred feet from the exit I heard Uryu scream. I turned to see Chad trying to pull Uryu's cape out of the restrictive currents_. Damn his sense of fashion!_

"Go Inoue with Yoruichi. I'll handle this." She hopped off my back as I turned back around. Grabbing a big chunk of his cape, I ripped it out of the currents.

"Ichigo!" Chad's sudden outburst caught my attention. I looked up and saw the the Kotetsu was only a hundred feet away. Thinking out of instinct I raised my finger.

"Cero."

Using a lot less than at the hollow attack, a red and black beam swirled out, obliterating the cleaning machine. The beam stopped to reveal a empty black road behind us.

"Lets go Kurosaki!" Uryu was at the end with The rest of the group. I shunpoed to them, pushing all of them into the light.

~Outskirts of Seireitei's Gates~

The first thing I realized was that we were all falling. I could have stood on reishi particles but I was sure the others couldn't.

"Bakudo 37, Tsuriboshi."

A large blue net appeared under us, catching and slowly bringing the group down.

"Wow if it wasn't for Kurosaki-Kun, we would have become pancakes!" I ignored Inoue's comment as Yoruichi walked up to me.

"How the hell did you use a cero? And when did you learn such kido! I want answers!"

"Calm down Yoruichi-San, I'll explain everything in time. Just relax and let me handle things." I pushed past her and walked to the gate. Before I was able to get there, a giant shinigami blocked the way.

"I am Jidambo Ikkanzaka! State your name and business!"

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo and I wish to get into Seireitei."

"State your rank and division!"

"Captain of the 3rd division." It took me a second before I realized my mistake.

"Ha you liar! The captain of the 3rd division is Gin Ichimaru! I shall cut you down for your insolence!"  
Jidambo pulled out a immense ax, several times bigger than a human. It was swung down, aiming for my head.

"ICHIGO!" I heard the group behind me yell before I brought my hand up and grabbed the falling steel.

"What! You will not be able to do it again!" He pulled out another ax from his back and swung it down as well. The results were the same as my other hand blocked the strike.

"Stop this foolishness and open the gates." I said as calmly as I could.

"Shut up! 10 striking techn-" his words were cut of as the axes started sprouting cracks along the sides. I squeezed harder until the weapons were completely pulverized, leaving behind dust and debris.

"M-my axes!" Giant tears started to form as the giant was beaten.

"If you open the gate, I promise to get you more axes, alright Jidambo?"

"Ah your so kind Kurosaki-san! Very well, I shall open the gates."

As the shinigami giant turned around to open the gates, I also turned around to see my friends. The looks of shock littered their faces as they tried to comprehend what had happened. I was about to reassure them before a icy voice sounded from behind me.

"My my, you weren't supposed to open the gates to anyone Mr. Gatekeeper." Gin's creepy smile bore into Jidambo's eyes as he pulled out his short katana.

"He has beaten me in battle, it is customary to open the gates for him." The strain of holding the gates up was showing.

"No that would not do. Shoot to kill, Shinso."

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen."

The two attacks collided, the sword giving away first and sliding past Jidambo. The slit eyes wandered past Jidambo and focused on me.

"Now why would a stranger ryoga know kido?" He asked me with a grin on his face.

"That is my business, not yours Gin." I saw a hint of a frown before the gates fell. Jidambo was completely wasted. I turned back towards the group.

"C'mon guys, I think its time we visited a friend of ours."

**Now there was the next chapter. Its short in a way but had a lot in it. I won't say the next upload because someone told my to keep it a mystery. I will never post more than 1 week later though. Anyway wish me luck for my tests! And Review! Arigato!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers! sorry for the immensely late review. I had final regents this week and I also graduated a few days ago. To top it all off, I had a major writers block when I could only type 20 words every 5 minutes. This chapter does not have my 100%.**

**To anon: I just added that part to show that Ichigo still had his hollow powers and that they were still dangerously potent.**

**To SandMan29331: The only events that happened between Ichigo's return and the infiltration was Urahara's training which Ichigo has already gone through many times over. There is also the meeting with Ganju in the Rukongai district but I incorporated that in this chapter.**

**To yoruichifan: I plan to put some YoruichixIchigo in later chapters (hinthint) but for the moment, Ichiruki.**

**To Lalaith Quetzalli: I made Toushiro a traitor because of his wavering allegiance to Seireitei (Diamond dust bleach movie). I think Renji and Chad have a unquestionable friendship with Ichigo so no betrayal there. Byakuya has faith in Ichigo for the many things he has done for him (save sister, soul society and show how to show compassion).**

Summary: Things have changed since the war 50 years ago. Ichigo and his friends have died and all become shinigami but the other captains start to dislike him despite his help throughout the war. Ichigo is too strong for one man to be. Some captains start to plot against him and get rid of him. Ichigo goes back in time instead, taking his place right before he saves Rukia from Seireitei.

Rated T for language and fight scenes.

I do not own Bleach in anyway. It all, sadly, goes to Kubo Tite.

"Hello" : Speech

**"Hello"** : Hichigo

"Hello" : Zangetsu

**Hello** : Ichigo's Thoughts

**""Hello""** : Anyone's Thoughts

~The House~ : New location

-Ichigo's POV- : New person's POV

~Somewhere in Rukongai~

-Ichigo's POV-

"Kurosaki! Where the hell are you taking us?" Ishida seemed to be tired from the walking.

"It's not too far, right Yoruichi?" I answered while looking at the cat.

"Yes, we should be able to see it seen." As soon she said that, we walked into a clearing. There stood a regular house. What was irregular was the 2 huge arms that were holding up the Shiba clan banner.

"Wow! What a strange house! I love it!" I could feel everyone sweat drop at Inoue's comment.

"C'mon, we need to check if she's here." Yoruichi led the group up to the front doors since she was the most familiar with the master. As soon as we walked up the porch, the doors opened, showing a burly man.

"Who the fuck are you bastards!" He demanded.

"We wish to speak with Kukkaku." Yoruichi said as she hopped on my shoulder.

"Y-yoruichi-san! Of course right this way!" He stuttered once he could see her at eye level. I smirked as I noticed the group's look of confusion. They didn't know who she was yet.

~Shiba Residence~

"Long time no see Kukaku!"

"Ah Yoruichi! Eh, who is that hottie your on?" I couldn't help but scratch me neck at this comment. A nervous reaction I never got over.

"Oh he's just one of my students."

"Eh? You shouldn't do that kind of stuff! At least without calling me!" Seeing where this conversation was going, I quickly intervened.

"Um I can interrupt, may we go back to business?"

"He's a bold guy isn't he? Just my type..."

"AHEM" I coughed cutting of her thought. I noticed the others snickering behind. I shut them up with a glare.

"Now what can I do for you?" She asked in a serious tone. **Finally, were on topic.**

"We need to get into Seireitei, can we count on your help?" I asked quickly.

"It's a big risk, I'm won't help a bunch of weak people who want to infiltrate the strongest army in history. Even if Yoruichi is willing too." Yoruichi was about to object but I beat her to it.

"We need to go save a friend from execution."

"Ah isn't it one of the Kuchiki clan? I think their better off dead."

"You did not just say that."

I started to release reiatsu, all I had that was not sealed. I saw her shift uncomfortably. **Thats not enough.**

"First release, Kai." I felt one of my seals burn away, matching with the stronger pressure that filled the room. I looked down at the knelt down lady.

"I suggest you take that back, for me and my friends aren't any mere weaklings." As soon as I said that, I withdrew my reryoka.

"First seal, Shiru." The tingling sensation on my torso ensured my successful seal.

"What power! Who are you?" She said as she sat back right.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo and I need your assistance. We need your cannon to get through Seireitei's barrier."

"I see, well I guess there's no reason to not. Alright, I'll help you but we need to prepare the cannon. You and your friends can rest in the guest rooms."

"Alright, thank you." I bowed to show respect and followed the burly man towards the rooms.

"So how have you been Ganju?" I asked to break the silence. He spun around grabbed the helm of my Shikousho.

"The fuck? Who told you my name?"

"I just know it."

"Well screw it. I don't like you or that scowl on your face. We're not friends so get off my ass." He let go and opened the door to show a room with several cots and a table. "Hope you enjoy your stay you bastard." He walked away before I even had a chance to thank him.

I turned around to see a group of angry and confused faces.

"You better explain everything Kurosaki." They almost said in unison as they pushed me in.

~Shiba Residence, Guest Room~

"So thats how it is?" Yoruichi's look had alot of doubt in it.

"Yes, you don't need to believe me."

"Wait so let me get this straight." Uryu pushed up his glasses as he tried to make my story simple. "When you were in that hole, you were stuck in your inner world. That inner world was like Seireitei and in there you became captain. Also in there your hollow and your zanpaktou spirit trained you to become strong?"

"Yes thats true, it also explains my body change and my personality." **Damn I don't want to lie to them but it's safer this way.**

"Hmm I think that story has a few holes but is otherwise believable." Yoruichi seemed skeptical.

"It doesn't matter, I will get you guys through this. I will save Rukia and that's that." I stood up, sensing Ganju's reiatsu coming closer. Sure enough, he came through the doors.

"The cannon is ready. Come with me and we will prepare you for the trip." The others left the room, following Ganju. Soon, only Yoruichi and I were left.

"We should go to them."

"I don't believe a word Ichigo, and I won't stop till I learn the truth." Her eyes pierced into mine.

"Well maybe someday I'll tell you the truth." I left the room leaving behind a flabbergasted cat.

~Large Back Room~

"Understand? Now I want you all to take turns making the sphere." Kukkaku handed the small orb to Uryu. A clear sphere formed around him.

"This is so easy, just like my quincy arrows." He passed it to Inoue.

"Oh this is so exciting! I got the hang of it really quickly." Sure enough, a clear sphere formed around her too. "It's just like Sotten Keshen!" She passed it to me. I didn't say anything as I immediately made the shield form. I passed it to Chad without a word. He also seemed to make it without any problems.

"Wow you guys got that a hell lot faster than Ganju. Took him about a year!"

"Shut up sis."

"Well if you all are ready, please get inside the cannon." The tarp fell down to reveal a large iron door. It opened to show a circular room. "Once you get inside, you must create the orb and maintain it until you reach the barrier. From there you have to release as much reiatsu you can to counteract with the shield. You will be in by then."

"I understand but why is Ganju coming with us?" Uryu said it as if it was a bother.

"He needs to say the incantation to make the orb go through the barrier" she said cooly. "Now hurry up and get in there!" The group now consisting of Uryu, Inoue, Chad, Yoruichi, Ganju and me. When we were inside, we immediately made the shell. The door was closed tight and we waited to be shot.

"This is not going to be smooth is it?" Uryu couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry. The more we are in sync, the stronger the shell." Ganju said. I looked down at the orb that was in the center. I put my hand on it, sensing the amount of reiatsu needed.

"Wrong Ganju. As long as we have the exact right amount of Reryoka, we should be good." I said as I started pouring alot of my reiatsu into it. The orb glowed brightly, brighter than before. The shell around us also glowed a bit. "Now the ride will be smooth" As soon as I said that, we were launched out and were being sped towards the gates of Seireitei.

"Wow Kurosaki-kun! This is really smooth! I wanna ride this all the time now!" Inoue seemed pretty oblivious at the comment she just made.

"Yeah yeah it's a nice trick, I still need to do the incantation!" Ganju put his hand on the orb and started to murmer.

"Once he's done, I'll give the signal to release all your reiatsu. Once we're through we must be ready for battle. There are many shinigami's walking around. They will know when their barrier is breached." The murmering stopped when we were a few hundred feet from the gates.

"Now" I screamed as I let loose all my reiatsu that was not sealed. I could feel the others put their hands on the sphere and do the same. The bubble met with the barrier and we went straight through with only a slight jerk.

~The Sky of Seireitei~

"We got through! Now get ready to land!" Ganju screamed. The bubble disappeared when we were close to the ground. I turned around and looked through the cloud of dust and dirt to see the others sprawled on the floor.

"We should have trained more." I spoke to the black cat that landed on my shoulder.

"I'm sure we should have but I think you alone would be enough for this mission." I grunted at this as I went to pick Chad up.

"Where are we? I don't remember this part." Ganju got up and looked around trying to find our bearings.

"It's fine, we're on the southern side of the 11th division." I said as I also pulled up Inoue and Uryu.

"Now which way do we go?" Uryu asked. I looked towards Sokyoku hill. **I guess thats going to happen again.**

"I think the best thing to do will be to split up, that way we could find Rukia faster." I walked to the 4 way intersection. "Uryu, you go with Inoue" I said as I pointed to the path to the right. "Chad with Ganju, go toward that direction." I pointed to the path on the left. "Yoruichi and I will go straight. Remember. If you meet a captain, run. They're too strong for you right now."

"Who made you the leader?" Ganju looked at me with a stare.

"He's the strongest and knows Seireitei well. It's natural that he should be our leader." Yoruichi said as she hopped back to the floor. She started walking in front of us. "We should stop talking and find Rukia before she's executed."

"She's right guys, let's go. If you find Rukia or you're in a tough fight, just raise your reiatsu and I will come find you." With saying that I started walking with Yoruichi.

**"King what are you doing? Why not beat the fuck out of the captains and save Queen?"**

**I'm doing this on purpose. My old friends need this experience if they want to become stronger.**

"That is true Ichigo. The fights that they will take part in will make them stronger both physically and mentally."

**I just wonder if I should have to fight my enemies again.**

"What are you doing Ichigo? You seem to be lost in thought."

"Oh nothing. I'm just having a meeting with my zanpaktou spirit and hollow about what I should do."

"Oh I see, sorry to bother you." **""He could do such a advanced skill so easily! What is his secret?""**

"Eh are you one of those ryoga they were talking about?" I looked up to see one of the shiniest heads in history.

"Oi how were you Ikkaku, where's Yumichika?"

"What the hell? How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter. Can you let us through?"

"Hell no! Fight me you bastard!" He pulled out his long katana. Without warning he lunged it towards me. Acting on reflex, I brought my hand up and grabbed the blade, stopping it. "What the?"

"I thought it was respect to tell the other man's name in a fight. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I will get past you." I brought my other and hand up and chopped the back of his head, knocking him out. "Don't worry Yoruichi, he's only unconcious. Now if we may, can we go to your secret den?"

-Ishida's POV-

~Unknown Area in Seireitei~

**""Damn that Kurosaki, how did a stupid shinigami get stronger and the boss of me.""**

"Ano, Ishida-kun? Do you know where we are right now?"

**""Now that I think about it, where the hell are we?""**

"Uh I'm not sure but let climb on that building to get a better view." I grabbed Orihime and stepped up onto the roof of a building. I gently put her down and stepped away.

"You stay here, I'll try to find out where we are." She nodded as I turned and jumped away. When I was higher up, I started to look around.

**""I think those tall buildings will be the middle and the main of this place. If we head in that direction, we should find out more about where Rukia is.""** I turned around and felt a unfamiliar reiatsu presense. I quickly speeded back only to find a huge man slowly creeping up on Orihime.

"Orihime! Get away!" I drew my bow and shot and arrow at the man, purposely missing his arms. "Who are you?" I questioned him.

"I am Jirobo Ikkanzaka! Who are you ryoga?"

"I won't give my name to a piece of trash like you. Who do you think you are, sneaking up on a defenseless girl?"

"It is your fault for breaking into here, now die!" He drew his sword and swung it down. I knew that I couldn't block it so I dodged it. Stepping to the left, I pushed Orihime behind me. He seemed to get over the dodge as he brought his sword up to try the slash me again. I was prepared to dodge again until I didn't need to.

"Santen Keshun, I reject!" A orange triangle formed in front of me, halting his sword from coming any closer. He backed off a few feet as the shield disappeared.

"I won't let you hurt my friends. Koten Zanshun, I reject!" A dart shaped missile shot from Orihime heading towards Jirobo. A smile almost reached my face before the dart ripped apart from making contact with the Jirobo's hand.

"Tsubaki!" I turned to see Orihime drop to her knees and start crying.

"That's a pretty interesting power that woman has. Too bad she has to die!" He charged towards Orihime with his sword drawn. The only reason he stopped was because of the blue arrow that seemed to sprout out of his hand.

"Agh! What is this!"

"Your fight is with me shinigami."

-Ganju's POV-

~Unknown Area of Seireitei~

"You don't talk much, do you?" He just shook his head. I've been trying to talk to him for the past 20 minutes with no improvement.

"Hey are you friends with that carrothead?" He nodded his head.

"So why do you follow that bastard around? You don't seem like the type to take orders either." He just grunted at me. I was about to keep talking when he stopped.

"Why, what's wrong?" He looked up above one of the buildings. I followed my gaze to see a shinigami staring down at us.

"Now this is not a beautiful sight in front of me. How could Ikkaku lose already and leave me with everything? Let's just get this over with." He jumped down, drawing his sword on the way.

"Chad he's too strong for us. I'm going to throw a smoke bomb and we use it as a distraction to run." Just as he dropped to the floor, I pulled out the bomb and threw it down. A billow of black smoke exploded upwards, masking our vision.

"Now this is not a beautiful strategy, just hand yourself in."

"Let's go Chad!" I grabbed the huge mexican and started running a different route.

"Wait, Ichigo wouldn't want us to run from everyone."

"But he's way too strong!"

"We can't run away from him forever."

"Grr, fine. But you better have some tricks up your sleeves." We stopped and turned around to meet him.

"Oh decided to hand yourself in?"

"No we're not running away!" I said with confidence. "Now tell us who you are?"

"I don't need to tell my name to such ugly beings, but I will. I am Yumichika Ayasegawa and I am going to kill you!" He charged.

**Ah well there goes another chapter. Because of Ichigo's power and knowledge, I had to make changes in the story plot such as Ganju has Chad to back him up against Yumichika and Ichigo not having any injuries from Ikkaku. Anyway, I hope this damn writers block goes away so that I can write more and better. Please review and PM for more detailed questions. Arigato!**


End file.
